


美女与野兽

by aliciak



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>授权翻译。Kirk自认为是野兽，而Hernan坚信他是“美女”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	美女与野兽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zicrotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/gifts).
  * A translation of [La Bella Y La Bestia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426432) by [zicrotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch). 



“……Sed meticulosos y muy cautelosos, seréis mi venganza, mi gran esperanza……”（注：西班牙语，意为“你们要万无一失、加倍小心，你们将是我的复仇、我的希望”）  
Kirk尽力不在工作时分心，只是他敏感的听觉一直备受骚扰——Hernan在低声唱着他听不懂的歌词，似乎就在他私人实验室楼上的起居室里。Kirk跟Hernan说了不下一百万零五次，他只有在完全安静的环境里才能专心工作，可超人就是不能闭上嘴好好呆一会。  
“……Un rey absoluto, amado y astuto, temido, glorioso y audaz……”（注：西语，意为“一个绝对的王，受人爱戴，聪明狡猾，被人惧怕，光辉胆大”）*  
Kirk试图凝神，把那恼人的旋律关在外面，可是没用。他决定要采取措施。离开实验室了上楼，Kirk正看到Hernan坐在沙发上扫过有关正联的一页一页投影报告。大概挺没意思的，貌似Hernan大部分注意力都在唱歌上。  
Kirk开口前先想了一下。  
他们相识很久了，曾共同度过最黑暗的日子，甚至世界末日。他们“官方”在一起也有几个月了。可Hernan还是那么神秘，几乎每天都能让Kirk吃惊。Kirk会因此觉得不自在么？大概。他不知道为什么，可这总是在提醒他Hernan并不是人类——确切地说是个外星非法移民——而他对Hernan的墨西哥文化背景几乎一无所知，氪星文化就更别提了。他不去过问Hernan的事，Hernan也不过问他的事，他知道那些都没必要；可他还是难免不快。  
他本不该有这种感觉。他们之间并没有什么浪漫的关系。未来也不可能有。一个假装墨西哥难民的外星生物和一个发了疯的吸血科学家，多有美感，呵。没错，他们接吻。没错，他们上床。没错，他们有时候甚至在床上相互拥抱，只是这几率小而又小。他们都渴望人性，渴望正常生活。他们都想要他们得不到的东西。  
这才是他们投入对方怀抱的原因——他们需要一些慰藉。那并没错。只是，Kirk对Hernan的感觉超过了肉体吸引，而他憎恨这种感觉。Tina死后他再也不想跟任何人有所牵绊。  
可Hernan，哦，Hernan还是那样神秘，同时又烦人地善良体贴。他仍生活在幻想里，以为只要他帮助人们，人们就会接受他。不管Hernan有多聪明，这事上他总是过于天真。Kirk没空把他从那个美梦里唤醒——也许是不忍心。技术上讲Kirk还是有心的，只不过是停机了。无论如何，Kirk有自己的烦心事：努力把自己变回人类。其实现在他已经根本不知道还有没有成功的可能，但要是放弃了那可就不是Kirk Langstrom啦。  
抱着所有这些纷繁的想法，Kirk站在门口看着Hernan。他唱的那首歌有些耳熟。这就怪了：那明显是一首西班牙语歌，而Kirk从不听非英语的任何东西。  
“Hernan。”  
Hernan转过身，看上去有点惊讶，可又不怎么惊讶，毕竟Kirk常常突然就冒出来。“哦Kirk。怎么了。”  
Kirk脱下护目镜和蝙蝠侠头罩，露出面容：“你怎么了，这可不是你第一次唱这些……西语歌了。”  
“引起你注意了？”他对着Kirk坏笑道。后者不知该如何回应，只好将双臂抱在胸前。  
“所以？”  
Hernan叹气：“狮子王。”  
好一段尴尬的沉默之后，Kirk皱眉道：“抱歉？”  
“我只是喜欢迪斯尼的歌而已。我刚才在唱《狮子王》里的一首，西语版的其实是。”Hernan解释道。  
Kirk坐到Hernan身边来消化这点意外的信息。不过这也解释了为什么他会觉得耳熟。他小时候也会看迪斯尼电影，跟……呃，以往的朋友，一起。大多数是跟Will一块看的。  
“这有点儿……”  
Hernan插嘴：“怀旧？”  
“我本来想说孩子气，”Kirk不去看他。  
“拜托，也不怎么怪吧。你肯定也会看一些让你难为情的东西，比如德古拉电影什么的。”Hernan大笑。  
Kirk恼怒地看向他：“抱歉让你失望了，我还真没看过德古拉。”  
“只顾忙着搞科研了，我懂。”  
“大概。”  
语毕，两人就只是并排坐在沙发上，如同两尊永不该对坐的塑像。  
Kirk知道他们相差太远。他知道Hernan并非因为他是“他”才救他——他救他就跟救下他能救的每个人没什么区别。他并不特殊，除了他是个……怪胎。  
然而……  
“Dios mío（注：西语，意为“我的上帝”），你今天可是特别暴躁，”Hernan说道。Kirk不肯与他对视，引起了他的关心。  
Kirk不怎么爱说话，但一般情况下别人与他讲话他会回答，而且发言往往十分理性，不会有意触怒他人。现在情况却恰恰相反，因此就十分不同寻常。Hernan注意到最近有事在困扰Kirk，但这不关他的事，对吧？他们是有“某种”关系，但绝不是真正的情侣。Hernan是不介意改变现状：他有一颗浪漫的心；但Kirk看起来总是遥不可及。  
“傻话。”Kirk终于板着脸语气平板地说了谎。他确实感觉很糟，因为事到如今Hernan对他来说已经过于重要。这也确实让他暴躁，因为他绝不想再次受伤。内心深处，他对Hernan抱有希望。他对Hernan怀有信念——这个人偶尔会吻他，与他同眠，甚至在他太过虚弱或疲惫而不想反抗的时候抱着他入睡。  
而Hernan呢？  
今生今世他绝不会抛下Kirk，不会背叛他，不会以任何方式伤害他。他爱Kirk，真实而深切，毫无保留，没有原因。但Hernan知道该如何保持沉默，将他那一钱不值的感情推到一边：他没资格要求任何回报，该死，他甚至没资格去爱Kirk。但他还是很爱。而这让他痛苦。  
不管怎么说，Kirk是人类。本来是。Hernan知道Kirk的现状是他们在一起的唯一原因。等Kirk找到办法了，他就会变回人；他们现在的关系——不论那是什么——就会结束了。Hernan很怕那天到来。  
“过来，”Hernan轻声说，将Kirk拉过来紧紧抱住。Kirk开始抗议了一下，但逐渐屈服，把脸埋进Hernan胸口——闻起来太甜了，不过Kirk并不介意。Hernan用的古龙水大概是市场上最贵的吧。  
“现在肯告诉我了么？”  
Kirk抬起脸：“告诉你什么？”  
“你为什么生闷气。”Hernan语气严肃起来，Kirk听出了他言语背后的关心。  
“我没有。”Kirk简短地回道。  
“哦？”Hernan看上去很失望，深深叹口气：“那你只能陪我看一部迪斯尼电影了。”  
Kirk真看不出Hernan是不是在开玩笑。但以防万一，他还是把Hernan推开：他得赶紧离开，赶紧从最近的门或者窗户之类的地方逃掉——如果Hernan真想跟他一起看迪斯尼电影，他绝对拗不过这个全宇宙最强壮的人。  
Hernan抓住他的胳膊攥了一下，意思是，一定要看。现在就看。  
“《美女与野兽》怎么样？”Hernan带着无辜的微笑问。  
Kirk完全被打败了，落回Hernan身边：“好吧。我还能跟野兽有点共鸣。”  
Hernan食指戳戳Kirk的鼻子：“错了。你是‘美女’，mi amor（注：西语，意为“吾爱”）。”  
如果Kirk还能脸红的话，他苍白的双颊大概早就染上了红晕。  
“你说是就是吧。”

电影临近尾声，而Kirk惊讶地发现一切没他想象的那么差劲。Hernan的怀抱温暖、舒适而平静。有时他会跟着电影里的人物一同唱起来，但Kirk并不在乎。Hernan低沉安抚的嗓音几乎听不清，却让Kirk感到安宁。有时他能得到落在脸颊上的亲吻，多数时候他会回应。那感觉甚至像是常人。好比他们只是一对普通情侣，一起度过慵懒的周五之夜。  
Kirk慢慢地忘记了所有烦心事：骇人的过去，可怕的回忆，以及他曾经很在乎的那些消极的东西。现在就只是他们两人，与一个傻乎乎的童话和一个寂静的世界。没有战争，没有谋杀，没有指责，没有愧疚。  
这样的美好时光是一种特权，他曾以为他不配消受，现在也还觉得并不真正属于自己。  
Kirk转过头：“Hernan——”  
“一会再说，这段是最精彩的——”  
Kirk离开他的怀抱：“停下。”  
Hernan显出一点疑惑的样子，但在他有所反应之前，Kirk便继续说道：  
“你用不着对我好。你在我最糟的时候找到了我、庇护了我，所以我会永远追随你。无论如何，我都属于你。利用我，Hernan，请你尽情利用我，但别做出爱我的样子，因为——”  
Hernan感到胸腔里的暴怒不断累积：“Kirk——”  
“因为……”Kirk从他怀里挣脱出来，直接坐到他身上：“如果你继续下去，我也许会爱上你的！”  
怒气瞬间消散。Hernan满意地微笑，将手贴上Kirk的脸颊：“很好。那我们就扯平了。”  
Kirk不敢置信地摇头：“骗子！你怎么会？！我是个怪物！”Kirk被强烈的情感淹没了。他总是把什么事都锁在心底，可如今他们全都浮到表面，让他脑海里充满了最坏的想法。  
Hernan指向屏幕：“你看。”  
正在播放的是整场电影最重要的场景：恶人被击败，公主向野兽坦诚爱意，而野兽变为了英俊迷人的王子，魔咒被打破了。  
Kirk低下头：“Hernan，你是无法把我变成王子的。”  
“No puedo creer esto （注：西语，意为“我不相信”），Kirk！事实上，”Hernan贴近他，两人鼻尖几乎相抵：“你只看到了会误导你的表象。你很美，而且，对我很重要。”  
他温柔地亲吻Kirk，确保他明白他的意思。  
Hernan从未认为Kirk是“怪物”、“怪胎”。每当Kirk这样说自己的时候，Hernan都不开心。他不想让他爱的人那样贬低自己。当然，很明显Kirk并不完美，他有缺陷，也受过很多打击，但那些缺陷和伤痕只让他更加真实迷人。以往他就已多次震撼了Hernan；他永远不会令人心生厌倦。他像毒品一样，不在时便让Hernan难受、不安。Hernan得到的越多，渴求的也就越多，Kirk是他最宝贵的珍宝，让他不知餍足。  
他带着全部的感情去亲吻Kirk。他曾以为Kirk在身边就好，哪怕他不知道或者不在乎Hernan的心意；可现在，他希望Kirk去相信、去接受、去回应他埋在心中的难言的深情。  
Kirk回吻他。  
他仍没有安全感，也许他会一直这样；但他相信Hernan，相信只要在他身边，一切都会平安无事。或许他放手去爱Hernan也没关系。Hernan甚至也可能真心爱他。虽然他们有各自不同的问题，但他们在一起，或许真的能够幸福。  
“Hernan，”吻毕，Kirk轻声唤他。  
Hernan再次亲吻他的双唇：“嗯？”  
“其实我是看德古拉电影的……偶尔。”  
Hernan忍不住笑起来：“我想也是。”


End file.
